The Promise Battle
by Rapder
Summary: This a short battle between the last 2 saiyans left. Goku vs Vegeta in their base forms. 'We will finaly see who is the best' a deep voice exclaimed. Disclaimor: i do not own dbz
1. Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

'This is going to be fun' Goku said in an exciting voice. 'Fun!, Focus Kakarot' said Vegeta like he was going to kill someone. 'How about we get this under way?' Goku asked still with excitement. 'I thought you were never going to ask' vegeta said slyly.

Both of the saiyans powered up at there peak. Vegeta was the first to make a move charging at Goku with a a knee drawn back as soon as he got close enough he extents his leg trying to make contact but failed as Goku instantly changed position from where he was standing to the the other side where Vegeta began attacking. Sensing this vegeta used his speed to get to where Goku was standing as he charged with his fist held out he connects with Goku's arm they both began to exchange shots. They were teleporting from one end to the other as shocks were created when they connect blows, pieces of rock from the ground lifts everytime when there is a connection from the two saiyans. They stopped with this and land on the ground.

A stare off was going on until Vegeta break this moment with a bright yellow blast from his hands aimed at his opponent. With quick thinking Goku dodge it but soon realise that was his mistake as Vegeta predicted this and slammed a right fist into Goku's face connecting with the saiyan's jaw. With a great loud roar Vegeta yelled 'Big Bang Attack' with his hand in Goku's face and his fingers stiff against each other and a great blue energy ball formed quickly and connects at the same time with Goku's face. A explosion occured and caused a lot of smoke, Vegeta had already fallen back and watch as the smoke disappeared.

The smoke cleared by a wind that was blowing it away. 'Your lucky I had to release it quickly or you would have a problem standing' Vegeta said with confidence. A chuckle came from the end where the smoke was clearing 'That was a surprise, but now I really have to repay that to make this equal' Goku said still with chuckles.

'What a clown' Vegeta thought. With that thought he charged in with a fist held back. 'Wrong move Vegeta' Goku yelled before moving away to the side while leaving a yellow energy ball in the place where he was standing letting Vegeta ram right into it. This caused a small explosion. Without waiting on him Goku landed a left boot in Vegeta's stomache sending him back where he came from Goku had already drawn his hands to his righthand side coughing them in a circle when a blue orb formed in his hand. With five syllabels he finished his chant and released the orb in front of him with his hands coughed together in a semi circle. This medium sized blue beam was shot out and connects with Vegeta. This send him flying into the nearest mountain and a large explosion took place.

Vegeta recovered a few moments later with a large explosion from the crumbled mountain. This send rock pieces, big or small in every direction.

'You are going to pay Kakarot' a angry voice yelled. 'I can't allow him to get this shots in, ok Kakarot you want to play smart we'll play smart' Vegeta thought while a smirk appeared on his face.

Vegeta once again start off the attacking procedures. He charged in with speed rotating his body from right to left in a backwards direction with his right arm stretch out to connect with the side of Goku's. This gave him more speed and power. You can hear the impact as Vegeta connects succesfully. This send Goku flying, Vegeta follow this up with a left hand punch, to his surprise Goku caught his fist in midair stil flying from that punch from Vegeta. Vegeta pulled back his right hand for a massive punch and Goku held a hand in front of Vegeta for a energy ball blast.

They both connect at the same time which send Vegeta flying upwards into the sky and Goku downwards on the ground. Goku skidded on the ground leaving a trail because of the high speed he was on.

Vegeta landed landed a few yards away from Goku. Looked like the fight just gotten serious. As all the focus is now on the battle from both combatants.

Both of them shot up from the ground attacking each other blow by blow until Vegeta was kicked into the air by Goku. This blow by blow battle has stopped now.

Vegeta recovered in the air looking at Goku. 'I am feeling nostalgic Kakarot' Vegeta shouted. Goku is know confused because he has never heard that word in his life.

Vegeta coughed his hand to the side of his right ear. He focused his ki and purple lightning bolts shot from his hands in different lengths and directions.

Goku seeing this coughed his hands to the side of his right leg. 'Ka' 'Me' 'Ha' 'Me' and then releasing this blue orb in his hands in front of him aiming it at the opponent 'Haaaaa'.

Vegeta released his own move at his opponent 'Galick gun fire' Vegeta shouted from the top of his lunges.

Two bright beams were going in a collision coarse. The one was blue coming from the ground and the other one coming from the sky was in a light purple beam.

These two beams connected and a loud connection noise was created. A Power struggle began. Neither of these two saiyans is giving up. Sweat began to drop, their voices echoing across the landscape like a mad men screaming their heads off.

This is not going to end neither of them is giving up. Both of them have thoughts of dropping their beams, that would leave them open, but if they carry on like this there won't be any ki left in them.

The two beams exploded from the middle of their impact creating a light yellow dome which began expanding. It engulfed the two saiyans and landed them far away from each other.


	2. Conclusion

Chapter 2: The Conclusion

With grunting sounds and disappointment in his face Vegeta got to his feet.

Goku on the other hand was struggling to get up. Finally he got to his feet but now having trouble to stand because where he was standing a huge crater was made by that dome of energy.

Goku suffered the most from that energy outburst because it send him plummiting right into the surface of the ground. Vegeta also suffered damage because of his descending from above which made a small rock crater on the ground where he landed. But calculating the damages Goku suffered more.

Vegeta seeing this he starts to encourage himself that today is the day he would become the strongest once again and nothing is going to stop him.

Goku still hurting decides he can't wait on Vegeta to make a move. If he want to win this he'll have to do it quickly, because his tank is on empty.

For the third time in this fight Goku coughed his hands to the right side of his upper leg in a crouching position. He draws energy to his circle formed hands. A Blue orb appeared in his hands and it grows bigger and bigger while more energy is drawn. From a distance you can see small sparkles surrounding this orb.

Think prince think if I do the same it's going to be another power struggle and even if Kakarot is hurt his ki left in him is about the same as mine although I have a slight advantage. No, Kakarot has the ability to do more than what his body is capable of doing. I need a flawless plan. Wait a minute I am a great distance away from him if I focus most of my ki into my speed than I can easely dodge that beam of his. Yeah that's right if he launches it I'll ascend from the ground and hit him with a kick and a few punches he'll be worn out and I can finish it with a Big Bang Vegeta concluded thinking his plan with a few mental laughs that followed. Nothing can stop me from becoming the best warrior.'Go ahead Kakarot doom yourself' Vegeta shouted with a smile. While Vegeta look down 3 or 2 feet on the ground in front of him trying to prepare himself for his winning tactic than suddenly he saw an infant bird with what appeared to be his mother by it. Its mother seems hurt and the kid can't fly. 'No way, there's no way I'll care about them Kakarot can blow them to kingdom come. Why am I even thinking this ok got to focus on the plan.' Looking at Kakarot, Vegeta let a smile appear on his face.

They can die Vegeta thought this is to important to distract him. Vegeta once again become cross with him bringing up that subject.

Goku seemed ready to fire his massive Beam. Chanting his five syllables he released it. The beam was shot and immediately Vegeta set his plan to action as he leapt up from the ground, he heard a helpless chick jumping around his mother and chirping.

This is insane as Vegeta thought as he left his plan and went to cover the birds with his body. His head was was down on the ground showing his back in front of him. He clenched his teeth waiting for the impact.

He can feel the wind storming past him. Had it been 5 seconds or is he imagining things. It can't be he heard a chuckle from where Kakarot was standing and then a thump sound on the ground.

Goku fell to the ground as he fell a puff of dust left the ground.

Had I win, what is this a dream? but how? He can hear the birds chirping under him, he stood up and look behind him and saw a star twinkle in the blue clear skies that must be Kakarot's beam he missed but how. Vegeta calculated the angle of the beam and he figured out a startling discovery. Kakarot's must have seen through his plan, if carried out this plan his he would have been defeated Vegeta thought by himself.

'Yeah!' Vegeta shouted in joy like he never did before in his whole entire life as a wave of emotions over came him that he can feel butterflies in his stomache. He can hear people cheer, he must be imagining it, but as he look to his right he can see a camera crew from behind a small mountain. 'What? The?' is all Vegeta got out until he flew off. The camera crew came from a city nearby because of hearing these explosions occuring in this direction they had to find out what was causing them.

In all Vegeta's excitement he forgot about Goku. 'When will we be eating, woman?' Vegeta asked when he had arrived at home. 'In a moment' his blue haired mate answered. Suprising to her he didn't demand food, what must be wrong with him? 'Vegeta did something happened while you were training outside of this yard?' she shouted into the bathroom. She never even got a look at him because she was busy with a small phone like machine. 'I proved that I am the strongest saiyan once again' Vegeta said in a proud tone. Bulma didn't even want to know.

While Vegeta was showering he remembered That Kakarot was still somewhere out their well maybe he went back to the other world. He was really glad he won because he went to a lot of trouble to get Kakarot to fight him. First he had to talk to King Kai to tell the Namekians he wanted to make a wish this took a long time until they were told that Vegeta had saved the earth once again from its most feared enemy. He wished for one battle with the earthling named Goku. This had worked out good. A sigh of relief from Vegeta showed that he was satisfied with his life.

Next morning:

Vegeta wanted to grab something to eat when Bulma called him. He went against his pride being called by a woman. 'This had better be a good woman, to call the world's strongest warrior' He said with anger on his face and frustration. 'Who do think is that?' the woman genius asked in a confusing manner. 'Me?' Vegeta shouted as a picture of him was shown in the newspaper as he was standing over the birds with a heading 'THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR THAT SAVES BIRDS' 'Nooooooooooo!' Vegeta shouted in embarrasement


End file.
